This invention relates generally to the field of transportation and more specifically to a machine and process for a personal, side mounted biomechanically engineered lifting device; a means of lifting awkward and heavy loads easily and safely.
The rise of human civilization can be attributed, in part, to humankind's ability to transport food, materials and manufactured items significant distances. In the distant past, before the domestication of beasts of burden, this was done with human muscle power alone. The historical record depicts that ancient peoples used simple devices to augment the power of their muscles in order to create monuments of surprising scale. It is generally agreed, for example, that the ancient Egyptians created the pyramids without recourse to the wheel or power provided by beasts of burden. The ancients used human muscles applied to very simple devices to move very large loads. Levers, log poles, rollers, multitudes of people pulling on ropes were among some of the simple tools ancient people used to help multiply the force of their muscles.
Today, even though human beings now use elaborate and expensive machines to lift and transport things there is still an essential need for human beings to lift and transport things short distances with the power of human muscles. Often, loads people carry with their bodies are heavy and the lifting situation is so awkwardly configured that people incur serious injury. Torn muscles, back pain and worse are often the consequence of trying to lift and carry loads carelessly.
The nature and scope of this problem is dramatically illustrated by simply walking through a store selling building supplies. There, on racks, are found sheets of plywood, drywall, cement blocks, doors complete with frames as well as other heavy and awkward construction items. The home handyman or the lone tradesman may get help from store personnel in order to load their car or truck, but they are on their own after they reach home or the construction site. Hand trucks, wheel barrows are very useful but these devices are often limited by rough ground or the need to go up or down stairs.
All too often, the best way to carry construction materials over rough ground and up stairs is to bend down, pick up the load, and walk off with it, stooping down again to deposit the item at its final destination. Pulled muscles and strained backs or even more serious injuries are not unusual for people engaged in this kind of activity. The problem is so common for people that it is probable that no-one in their lifetime has escaped hurting themselves through activities like this. As a consequence there is a need for methods to allow people to carry heavy loads easily, quickly and safely.
One such device (U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,389, Ripoyla et al) shows a strap, harness system designed to allow two men to support a load that is attached so that it hangs between them by straps. The two men face each other. One of the advantages of the system is that it minimizes bending and stooping but it also requires two men who balance the load between them. When used by one person the load hangs in front of the person, pulls them forward and makes walking difficult.
Dennis D. Goodden, U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,645, Jul. 28, 1981 has invented an device that utilizes a rigid “body harness” with platform hand supports to take the stress out of lifting heavy loads. Utilized by one person, the load here is applied to the front, as rigid arm supports are slid under a load prepositioned on a suitable surface. A load carried this way seriously unbalances a person. It is also difficult to bend down and pick up a heavy load and, once supported, the load is not very stable since it may easily slip off the hand platforms.
A. P. Seltzer et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,752, May 27, 1964 describes a device that can be used to carry suitcases without using one's hands. It consists of a harness strapped about the upper part of a person's body with two appendages hanging down on both sides of the user's body. These appendages hang down from the shoulders and are designed to be attached to suitcases and other kinds of personal baggage. The harness is used to spread out the weight of the load throughout the user's upper body. The dimensions of the load this device can carry is very limited. Attaching the suitcases to the lifting appendages is awkward and time consuming and the user's arms must be held out from the body to avoid them bumping them into either the lifting appendages or the load. Since the suitcases are directly attached to appendages hanging down from a position under the users arms they tend to rub and bump against the lifters body and legs. Also, the lifter's hands are not directly available to manipulate the load. Most importantly, to deposit the load anywhere but on the ground, the user must stop, unhook the suitcases and then transfer them to hand-held means. The loads must be limited to rather small compact loads, like suitcases.
Ripoyla, et al, has a better approach to the problem caused when a person has to bend to lift a load. Walking can be awkward with this device, however. The operators are limited to walking sideways like a crab, or, alternatively, one forward and one backward, the load hanging between them. Ripoyla, et al, stipulates that one person can use the system but it is evident that the effectiveness of the method drops off significantly with only one operator. Without another person to balance against, the load operator must lean back to support the load and walking then becomes very difficult. The load must somehow be supported relatively high up on the body of the person lifting, otherwise it bangs into the legs and chest of the lifter if they try to walk forward. A “sledge-like” attachment is described to address this issue. One must conclude that lifting effectiveness and mobility is much impaired with one operator.
The mobility of prior systems is extremely limited. Placing the load in front requires that it be carried quite high for the user to walk forward. On the other hand, the advantage of having two lifters is significant in lifting really heavy loads like refrigerators. None of the methods address the problems involved when one person must stoop or bend to pick up heavy loads. The heavier the load, the more physical strength is needed and the greater the risk for injury. None of the systems address physical stress and strain caused by the user having to accommodate and manipulate a very heavy load applied high up on their body. It is apparent that a need exists to allow a single user to pickup and carry loads safely and easily.